


She knows  (One shot, complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow





	She knows  (One shot, complete)

Lori Grimes was lying in her prison cell in what she guessed was the middle of the night. All ways of measuring time or days were long gone.

Her mind was still swimming from another fight with her husband, Rick, earlier that evening. She doesn't remember what happened, or why, the only thing she knew was that his reaction was over the top and hurtful.

She was staring at the bottom of the bunk above her when she heard the sound of his boots on the catwalk. She pretended to be asleep, to avoid another petty argument.

She heard him walk into her cell and could hear her knell down beside her. She tried to remain still.

She felt his hands on her pregnant belly, and felt his child give him a kick in response. He stayed for a few minutes, not as long as she would have liked, but she heard him stand up, cover her with the blanket, kiss her on the cheek and whisper softly "I love you." before she heard him walk away.

She knows.


End file.
